


BBC Sherlock Dress-up Dolls

by Trishkafibble



Series: Trishkafibble's Dress-up Dolls [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes - various, Digital Art, Dress Up, F/M, Gen, Gender Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: An ongoing collection of BBC Sherlock digital dolls that I've made using various online, Flash-based dress-up doll games. Each chapter will feature a different character or grouping of characters. Newly-added images will be inserted at the top of each chapter, so each one will be arranged in descending order (more or less) by date of creation.Due to the constraints inherent in this game-based medium, the characters are generally presented in AU form, of one kind or another. Most notably, female-doll games vastly outweigh their male counterparts, both in numbers and quality. So, here be historical figures, super- and preternatural beings, creatures of myth and reality and pop-culture...but relatively few men. C'est la vie!





	1. Multiple Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Authorship: These images are only authored by me in the sense that I was the one who chose which items/colors/backgrounds/etc. to use on each doll. Every artistic element you see in each picture was provided by someone very talented on the development team of whichever dollmaker game I used to assemble the final image. I've posted acknowledgements and links to the individual games throughout. I'll do my best to update the links as needed--please comment if you come across one that's broken!
> 
> Image quality: The "save" feature on these types of games won't work on an Android phone, so all of these images are cropped from screenshots. Many of them (especially the older ones) required editing for light and color values prior to posting, since I tend(ed) to forget to set my phone's brightness at 100% and/or turn off my blue-blocker before taking the snapshot.

Multi-character scenes made with [Azalea's Goddess Scene Maker](http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/goddess-scene.php):

Irene, Sherlock, John, and Molly. January 2016.  
Inspired by A Scandal in Belgravia.  


~~~~~~

Amulius Celatus (Sherlock), Marcus Vannus (John), and Mercurialis (Moriarty). November 2015.  
Inspired by the [SPQR](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53483) fanfiction series by hoc_voluerunt. I can't say I quite remember why Celatus is holding a red ribbon...though I suspect it's meant to symbolize a bloody clue. *shrug* Vannus' sprig stands for healing, for sure, and Mercurialis' fire pot...well, I think it represents arson quite well, don't you? *grin*

~~~~~~

John, Sherlock, and Mary. August 2015.  
Sorta/kinda a "trouble in paradise" idea. 


	2. Paired Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: thus far, this chapter is entirely John & Sherlock. The images are mostly gen, though the inspirations for them may not be. One of the dollmakers does depict them holding hands--though in turn, the inspiration for those images may be gen. 'S all good!

Teen (male!) John and Sherlock. December 2015.  
Made with Pichichama’s [Anime Boys Dress Up Game](http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=anime-boys-dress-up-game) at Rinmaru Games. (If the link takes you to the mobile version of the site, choose "request desktop site" in your browser's menu.)

<><><><><><>

Two-character scenes made with Rinmaru's [Mega Anime Couple Creator](http://www.dolldivine.com/anime-couple-creator.php) at Doll Divine:

Two versions of Hogwarts-alum John and muggle Sherlock. January 2016.  
Definitely inspired by a fic or series. If I can successfully wade through my bookmarks to find it, I'll surely link. Click here to jump to the X-Girl version. 

~~~~~~

Roman-style John and Sherlock. November 2015.  
Because of [SPQR](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53483), but with nothing specific to hoc_voluerunt’s characters.

~~~~~~

Plain ol’ (male!) John and Sherlock. November 2015.  
The outfits in this game are mainly pre-set, which tends to make it difficult to match doll to character. Ah, well, I tried!

<><><><><><>

Two-character scenes made with Dolphy's [Fantasy Horse Maker](http://www.dolldivine.com/fantasy-horse-maker.php) at Doll Divine:

Sherlock and John as horses. September 2015.  
Inspired by a fic in which Sherlock is a temperamental racehorse, and John an older, injured pony bought to be his companion. I really need to start tagging my doll images with the relevant fic references…. =\

~~~~~~

Sherlock and John as pterippi (that’s “winged horses,” in plain English). September 2015.  
Just 'cause.

<><><><><><>

Fantasy Sherlock and John. September 2015.  
Made with [Rinmaru's Ascension Couple Creator](http://www.dolldivine.com/ascension-couple-creator.php). Watermark supplied by me, since the game doesn't include one.

Hey, look! Male dolls! ^_^ (This game allows male and female, elf and human characters.) The idea here was just to capture the essence of J&S as fantasy characters, and I'm very pleased with the way the available options helped me convey so many of their character elements.

<><><><><><>

Two-character scenes made with [Azalea's Goddess Scene Maker](http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/goddess-scene.php):

Sherlock as a phoenix, and questing John. February 2016.  
Another fic-inspired character set. I'm starting to despair of finding so many fics to link to here, so long after I originally read them….

~~~~~~

Sherlock and John goddesses on two different backgrounds. January 2016.

 

~~~~~~

Sorta-historical John and Sherlock. Regency, maybe? December 2015.  
I know this was inspired by a fic, I just can't remember which one. Basically, this is an attempt to render John in an old-fashioned British military uniform, with bored lordling Sherlock admiring him (at a ball, I do believe).

~~~~~~

Greco-Roman John and Sherlock. November 2015.  
I can't remember if this one was specifically inspired by [SPQR](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53483) or not. My guess is that I was reading the series at the time, but decided to do something a bit more generically Roman-ish than the three-doll version posted in chapter 1.

~~~~~~

Sherlock and John angels. September 2015.  
Dunno the inspiration here, but it could be just my own preferences--I do like to present John as a warrior, and to play up the contrasts between him and Sherlock.

~~~~~~

Sherlock and John goddesses. September 2015.  
I'm pretty sure this was inspired by the dollmaking game itself. =) 

<><><><><><>

Two-character scenes made with the [X-Girl Scene Maker](http://www.dolldivine.com/x-girl.php) at Doll Divine:

Hogwarts-alum John and muggle Sherlock. January 2016.  
Still hoping to figure out which fic to link to for this one’s inspiration….

~~~~~~

Magical Sherlock and John. September 2015.  
Not sure what inspired this one, but I like the way it turned out!

~~~~~~

Sherlock and John as Benders? August 2015.  
This pair seems to be related to Legend of Korra. It may have been inspired by a fic....

~~~~~~

Sherlock and John. August 2015.  
Just plain old J&S (and London), as near as I could get them. The rain helps a little, I hope...!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed these images and would like to try your hand at making some of your own, I have a couple of tips for you. 
> 
> I don't know the requirements for other platforms, but if you have an Android smartphone, I highly recommend using Puffin browser (available at the Google Play store) to access the dollmaker pages cited throughout this work. Not every browser will run Flash, and I haven't been happy with some of the other options. Puffin is lightweight, stable, and user-friendly, and the "theater" option (from the main drop-down menu) is perfect for optimizing both gameplay and screenshots. 
> 
> As I've noted in the beginning of this work, the "save" feature on these Flash games simply won't work on Android, so you'll need to rely on screenshots to save your creations, and use a cropping function of some kind on them in order to remove the game's menu from the shot. (Simple cropping tends to be available in most gallery applications). In the interests of giving proper credit, remember to include the dollmaker's watermark on each shot you intend to post!


End file.
